


Respite

by nihohoho



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Meteor as WoL, Wolexarch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihohoho/pseuds/nihohoho
Summary: Series of short fics focusing on G'raha and Meteor (default Warrior of Light) in modern settings. Mostly just romantic fluff
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Respite

"Oh, Meteor, I forgot my scarf in the car—give me a second, I'll run back and get i... "

Wordlessly, Meteor took off his own scarf and wound it around G'raha's neck, then patted him on the head once, making sure not to knock his ear muffs askew. "No need," he said quietly, his breath turning into white puffs in the frigid air. 

G'raha's hands flew up to the scarf, a protest on his lips, but Meteor had already started walking onwards, and he had to run a few steps to catch up. "Wanna get inside and get some hot chocolate first at the cafe to warm up," Meteor said, and G'raha found he could not argue with that. The scarf smelled of Meteor, earthy and familiar. Instead, he tentatively wound his arm around Meteor's, and felt warmth blossom in his chest when Meteor tugged him closer, so that G'raha's shoulder was flush with his broad arm. They walked in companionable silence; despite the biting cold, he could not imagine being more safe and content.

Inside, they first headed for the cafe, as promised. G'raha felt a little disappointed when he had to tuck the scarf back into Meteor's backpack. The seating area for the cafe was next to the deep water ocean displays, so they watched the fish and sharks and rays swim by as they sipped, surrounded by scintillating deep blues as light shone through from the surface of the water above.

"Where do you want to start?" Meteor asked, pulling out the map of the aquarium. They both leaned over the map intently, Meteor's face so close to his that the warmth of Meteor’s breath on his face sent a shiver up his spine.

"I want to see it all, so where we start doesn't really matter. How about you?"

Meteor had that wrinkle between his brows that meant he was worried about saying something. He was looking at one part of the map particularly intently, and G'raha grinned, remembering the plush toy Meteor had sitting by his bed. "Well, I do love otters, so why don't we start there? Oh, look, they're feeding them in 20 minutes!" 

And so they went. Joy shone on Meteor's worryworn face, making his blue eyes shine like the ocean lit by the sun. They watched the surprisingly large furry creatures gliding through the water as if they were birds slicing through the air, Meteor's hands flat against the glass as he leaned up as close to the water as he could as if he were a child. 

G'raha felt himself fall in love all over again.

They laughed at the antics of the penguins, marveled at the size of the sea lions, carefully inspected displays looking for the tiniest of frogs. Meteor was better at spotting them, and would tug on G'raha's arm excitedly to point out a well-camouflaged snake or frog or fish. G'raha on the other hand would take his time reading the informational plaques as Meteor tried to stare down a duck or alligator or shark. 

"What are you doing?" G'raha laughed, watching his boyfriend make faces at a particularly large, ugly fish. He turned and directed his silly face at G'raha instead. "This is the face this fish is making at me, just look," Meteor insisted, and G'raha found he had to agree that it was a remarkable likeness.

His favorite rooms were the large central tanks of the deep ocean displays....the vivid, jewel-like blues reflecting off the water, shining in the dim light. The muffled tranquility even as schools of tuna swam round and round, glistening in the light like cascades of swords. The ethereal beauty of the jellyfish as they drifted quietly, seeming too beautiful and delicate to even be alive. He felt as if he was suspended in a peaceful dream, safe and hidden with his most loved person there by his side. 

Then he heard a child say, so loudly that it cut through the gentle silence, "Mama, why does his face look like that?"

His hand unconsciously flew up to cover the scar on his cheek that extended down to his covered neck, his breath catching. It wasn't that he was ashamed of it, but...to be reminded all of a sudden...

Meteor's hand closed firmly on his as the child's mother shushed him and apologized, and after a quick exchange Meteor pulled him away. He said nothing; nothing needed to be said. He merely met his eyes, blue meeting red, and all the I Love Yous in the world could never mean as much to him as what G'raha saw in his quiet lover's eyes.

There, suspended in time between the jellyfish tanks, the white specters veiling them in cascades of lace and chiffon, Meteor leaned over to brush his lips over G'raha's forehead, then his scarred cheek, and then brushed his cheek with his own - the feel of the rough stubble against his own cheek making him smile and laugh. Their eyes met, and they promised 'later. Later.'

More, later. Never enough.

"The dolphin show is coming up soon; do you want to head there next?" Meteor queried.

They went together, hand in hand. There was nothing he could ever want more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my sister Tomoyo for looking over this for me!


End file.
